


Greatest Love of All

by LemonscentedB



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Parenting, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Disney References, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Maybe - Freeform, Sad Harry Potter, Slow To Update, Tags May Change, harry changes things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonscentedB/pseuds/LemonscentedB
Summary: When Voldemort raised his wand to murder Harry Potter, the teen expected death. Only, death came to him in a different, more flamboyant manner. An ultimatum was given and now Harry has a new task to accomplish. His goals seem more like a wish list at this point but failure is not an option. Harry has a war to finish and he will not be returning to it alone.





	1. Mr. Tambourine Man

 

_**,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-Mr. Tambourine Man-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸** _

 

 

_“Harry!”_

_"_ _What?” Harry laughed at the absolute indignation in Hermione’s voice._  

_“I understand Ron, but you?” she said. “You grew up muggle. You had to have seen at least one.”_

  _“Nope,” he said popping the ‘p’. “Dursley’s hated them. ‘Too much magic’ they said.”_

  _“Unbelievable,” the witch said in astonishment. “So don’t know any of them? Not even Snow White? Cinderella?”_

  _“They are a little familiar,” Harry conceded. “One of my primary school teachers may have read some to us but I don’t remember much.”_

  _“That’s madness!”_

  _“Why is it so important if Harry knows your muggle fairy tales or not?” Ron said from around a drumstick in his mouth. “From what little you told me about them, those stories are pretty odd if you ask me.”_

  _“Odd? Not much odder than the ‘Hopping Cauldron’, Ronald. Besides, I, along with nearly the rest of the muggle world, grew up on these stories.”_

  _“Alright, alright,” Harry laughed, interrupting the two before they got at it again. “Since you know them so well, why don’t you tell us about them, I mean, since they are so important to you after all.”_

  _“Well—”_

  _“Yeah! Come on, Hermione! Tell us one!”_

  _“Start with your favorite!” Hermione thought over the request and for a moment she looked as though she were about to decline. However, the expectant faces on both the boy’s faces had her reconsider._

_“Well, alright then,” she huffed. The teen giggled at the mock cheers and exaggerated wide, blinking eyes they sent her as the three settled for a story. “My favorite as a young girl was always ‘Beauty and the Beast.’ Back in old France was a village that was home to a young woman named Belle—”_

 

_**,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-*-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸** _

 

Harry’s first year of Hogwarts ignited an exciting thought in the then young boy’s mind. He was no more a freak than a whole community of specially talented individuals. As an orphan who was forced to live under the roof of a ‘family’ who didn’t care about, let alone love, him only to be sent to a literal magical place where seemingly everyone wanted to know him was a bit disorienting. Harry hadn’t liked the sudden attention but he made do. Afterall, he finally had friends, people who cared about him.

 His first year of Hogwarts was an unforgettable experience Harry would never forget. He remembered the joy, the pure whimsy of it all. Even the word alone, ‘Magic’, would create the butterfly sensation in his stomach. Harry had nearly forgotten how innocent the word had been back then. Even with the threat of death during the troll incident or that of the stone couldn’t change his mind about Hogwarts. It was fantastic!

Only, the golden image of magic began to rust as time went on. Harry had witnessed events that no child should have. He had willingly fought and nearly died on several occasions for the sake of ensuring the safety of his friends and the rest of the population of the school. He hadn’t thought much about it then but merely winning the house cup after a death defying adventure was not worth his life. He knew that now.

Sirius’ death had sparked something in Harry. A certain resolve to finally end the hurt that had been subjected upon him. He had been angry, at the world and himself, for letting Voldemort and other adults who had a steady hand over him rule his life. He both loved and hated Dumbledore for keeping secrets from him and most importantly, dying before the old man could tell him himself that he had to die for Voldemort to fall.

 _Neither can live while the other survives._  

The revelation had made Harry go numb. The idea that he had fought so hard to keep in his first year simply vanished and with it went his anger at the world. Harry thought himself an idiot for ever considering he would achieve a happy life that followed through to his adult years. He would never be able to raise a family of his own to love or protect. He would never be able to become the father he always dreamed of having or even finding love as his parents had before him. Harry Potter was destined to die young and he was a fool for ever believing differently.   

And with that thought, Harry’s voice held firm when he spoke to his two best friends for what would be the last time. His head held high and his back straight as he strode into the forest, towards his awaiting murderer. 

Though numb after the hearing the prophecy in its entirety, Harry couldn’t help but feel frightened. There was no coming back from this one. No Fawks to heal him. No Sirius or Remus, or D.A, or even Snape to help him.

The only reassurance he had was his mother’s promise to wait for him on the other side. That sobering thought made him almost thankful for the whole bloody situation. Yes, he would be dying tonight at the hands of a magical terrorist but his death would finally grant him his one wish of finally being with his parents. The fact that Sirius hadn’t appeared in the clearing with his parents and Remus hadn’t crossed the teen's mind as the nerves had finally settled in.

The sight of Hagrid, bound and forced to his knees, deeply saddened him. The half-giant heart was not one for war. He was the first person to have ever showed Harry kindness and this was what Hagrid got for his troubles. Harry sent Hagrid a look, hoping that the man would see just how sorry he was but Harry knew the other wouldn’t be able to see past his own sorrow.

 “ _Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived,”_ Voldemort whispered almost wistfully. “ _Come to die?”_

 Harry could feel himself shaking; no longer from fear but from fagitude. He ignored the excited whispers that broke out between the Death Eaters and kept a steady gaze into his soon-to-be killer’s eyes. Harry had never been surer of anything in his life but at that moment. In the eyes of Tom Riddle, he had truly and finally won.

The forest grew silent as Voldemort raised his wand. Time seemed to stop for a moment as the situation dawned on everyone present; The Dark Lord was going to finish what he had intended to do nearly seventeen-years-ago. This was how it was always supposed to be. Harry was never meant to live but that did not mean Voldemort would survive this night either. At least Harry would die knowing he had fought his best and others would be there to finish the fight. If only he had more time to see everyone he had grown to love off before he left.

_“Avada Kedavra!”_


	2. Spoilin' for a Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes a friend through combat and penis jokes, wakes up from the dead, and fights for his life. Not in that order.

**,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-Spoilin' for a Fight-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸**

 

Harry didn’t remember what had happened after the acidic green curse made contact with his body. He didn’t remember falling to the ground or if he even took a last breath. He did recall the last few moments before hand. The jeering smirks on the Death Eaters faces, Bellatrix’s crazed laugh, and even Hagrid's tearful shouts to run away.

Harry wondered if Hagrid got out safely. He didn’t dare think on the situation any more than that. Hagrid was a strong man, one who survived a brief stint in Azkaban with little to no repercussions. In fact, Hagrid could have easily overpowered any extremest creep that got in his way. If only the man didn’t have such a big heart—

He shouldn’t think about it any longer. Harry held back a gasp that threatened to escape him as he carefully took in his surroundings. He lay still, his back and limbs aching from phantom pains but he dared not to move. He did not know who may be watching. The confusion of him being alive at that moment was pushed away for now.

He waited for what felt like hours before Harry grew the courage to peek through his lashes. He internally groaned when he realized his glasses were not on his face but figured if losing his glasses was the cost of surviving the killing curse, again, then maybe being near blind was a better alternative. 

Hearing no movement around him, Harry risked sitting up. He let out a pitiful groan as his back left the hard surface of the ground he found himself on. He took a moment to adjust to the pain before taking in his surroundings to the best of his ability. 

The first thing that Harry noticed was that rather than the grassy surface of the forest floor, he was met with hard concrete. It was wet and grimy; Harry had the distinct feeling that the grime would easily give away under his fingernails if he so much brushed his hand across the floor. The stench was something of a mix between an out-of-date potion and Dudley’s bedroom.

The smell alone caused Harry’s stomach to revolt against him and had there been something in it, Harry was sure it would have made a repeat appearance on the already disgusting floor. Trash, inside and out of bags, littered the area. Plastic wrappings showcasing products Harry had never seen or heard in his life glimmered slightly under the dim moon. The dew that collected on them tinted a slight green that no doubt mirrored his face.

He sighed through his mouth, careful not to let the odor overtake his senses as he carefully climbed to his feet. He staggered a bit as he leaned against an equally gross exposed brick wall. He bit back a gag as a cool wet sensation hit his back; even between all his layered clothing. He took a moment before carefully stepping away. His steps felt unsteady and raw as he slowly crossed the small area. He turned and walked the other way a few more times in order to regain some strength and heat in his body. Harry's teeth chattered as he tried to regain a sense of stability within himself. He felt shaken and not all awake but the careful movements was helping. Once the teen was sure he wouldn’t fall over, he glanced around the clearing for his wand and sighed in relief when he found it safely tucked into his sweatshirt sleeve.   

Harry toyed with the wand under his sleeve but didn’t take it out. As he was, Harry was sure that even attempting a simple spell would end disastrously. Not only was he still a bit disoriented but Harry felt his core nearly depleted. It would be awhile before he could cast anything without risking permanent damage. The thought actually caused a spike of panic to rush through him before he stomped down the feelings of fear bubbling inside. He took a few deep breaths, ignoring the taste of the lingering stench in the air, and forced himself to calm down.  

The sound of rushing foot steps caused Harry to wince. He didn't feel comfortable moving too much just yet but the idea of confronting others seemed more daunting. The teen slowly made his way to the opening of the alley, careful to keep his movements steady. He didn't rush himself as he knew his body could not yet handle it and it would lead to more suspicion should there be any witnesses on the other side. After drawing on his hood, Harry turned in a random direction and continued walking. He did not know where he was going but staying in one place for too long was not an option.

The decrepit buildings and rickety houses were not something Harry recognized. The stalls full of broken items and bruised goods seemed to have all came from the same trash bin. The people handling the very items stirred a sad feeling in the pit of Harry's stomach. A woman, a young mother by the looks of the small child in her arms, was small and very dirty. She wore ragged clothes that only served to preserve her modesty. The holes and subpar patch work did nothing to protect her from the cool air in the strange bazar. The sneer settled firmly on her face seemed forced and made the woman look like she was in pain rather than angry. However, the look she sent Harry when his gaze lingered too long made him scurry passed her. He knew better than to anger a scorned mother.

Harry quickly realized that most, if not all, the people around them reflected the appearance of the first woman. Angry, bitter, sad, hungry were just a few of the wide range of emotions that filtered past every one of their gaunt faces. Harry was almost glad that he had lost his glasses as he wasn't sure he wanted to see more of what was in front of him. The only seemingly bright side in the dreary atmosphere was the shouts and giggling coming from small children that ran around the booths. Though there were physically just as bad off as the adults present.

Harry had almost dismissed the children entirely. It wasn't until a small group had brushed by him that made Harry rethink that they were just innocent kids playing. He felt the telltale pressure of a hand hovering over his jean pocket. Harry had been shocked for a second and had almost grabbed the hand but at the last second he resisted. He didn't have anything on him for the little pickpockets to take. Even then, Harry was not cruel enough to deny a bit of pocket change for a group of obviously starving children. The blurry look of disappointment the kid sent him had actually made him chuckle as he shrugged his shoulders slightly. 

"Haven't got anything on me, sorry." Harry brushed off the surprised look on the child's face as one of being caught and didn't think of it further as he reached the end of the market.

The amount of people dwindled as he finally crossed to the other end of the strip. Flashes of dark purples and blues from the neon signs sputtered randomly, illuminating the streets and giving an ominous feel that everyone seemed to ignore. Harry squinted at a wooden sign, trying to read it without the aid of his glasses and from his distance did nothing to help him. He almost made out the first word when he felt something solid run into him. The force made Harry stagger back a few steps, the tight hold of his wand almost slipping from his grasp as he steadied himself. The teen turned to give an automatic apology but stopped when the same figure shoved him back.

"Watch it," the man growled as he breezed past him. Harry blinked in astonishment at the pure anger that radiated off the other person. Harry grimaced as the previous aches from his body flaired back to life after the man pushed him back. The amount of force put behind the sudden shove was more than a little surprising as Harry had actually felt the ground leave from under him. If it weren't for the wall behind him, Harry was almost sure that he would have fell on his ass. The man was undoubtedly strong and Harry had no desire to run into him again.

"Good old dad," someone chuckled besides him. Harry jumped at the sudden voice and whipped around to face the source.

"Pardon," Harry rasped, his voice hoarse as he took in the taller teen leaning casually beside him. The boy was tall, easily surpassing Harry, and brawny but despite his size he didn't seem to have that looming quality Harry had observed from the other people he saw in this strange place. His dopey smile seemed out of place resting on such an intimidating person. Seemingly unaware of Harry's perturbed look, the other teen babbled on.

"Well not 'good' good. More like the 'bad' good. There's no good on the Isle," He laughed. "So what I meant to say was 'bad old dad'. But that doesn't sound as good as 'good old dad.' Not to say that my dad is good. That word sounds funny now."

"...What?"

"My dad is a good bad dad. He's good at being bad and bad at being good. Get it?" The teen finally turned his full attention to Harry, his eyebrow drawn in concentration. "I don't even think _I_ get it _."_  

"Well don't hurt yourself," Harry replied cautiously as he began to walk away from the other boy. A hurried set of footsteps following him nearly made Harry grown out loud but he held it in when he caught the wonder filled on the others face.

"Uma and Harry tell me the same thing!" He said. Harry twitched at his name but didn't say anything as the two walked side-by-side. Nevertheless, Harry nodded his head and continued to look around for anything familiar. As the weird boy babbled about his two friends, Harry couldn't help but notice how the sea of people seemed to part for them. Harry hummed and looked at the boy before glancing back at the scene. It was not unlike something he would see happen to him at Hogwarts only the looks of contempt seemed to be more out of fear than anger. That had Harry reeling as the boy walking beside him didn't seem all that scary. A little dimwitted and huge but not scary. "...do you know them?"

The sudden question brought Harry back to the moment at hand. He slowly shook his head, mindful of the small headache building up behind his eyes.

"Oh," the boy said almost sadly. However that didn't last long before his mood was back up again. "Well you should meet them!"

"Um, no thanks," Harry muttered. The boy deflated and pouted, actually pouted, at him as he waved his beefy arms around. 

"But why?" he whined. "I'm supposed to recruit new crew members and people are honestly making it so much harder than it should be."

"Recruit? For what?" Harry didn't even know why he kept talking to the other boy. He should have remained quiet and hope his silence would bore him and make him leave. Though Harry had to admit the other was doing a very good job distracting him. The anxiety and panic he felt when waking up in an unfamiliar place after literally dying was receding to the back of his mind as he watched the other teen flail around.

"For our crew!" he stressed. "It's going to be great! We'll be the strongest crew on the Isle now that Mal and her friends are gone."

"The Isle?" Harry questioned, however, his question went unanswered when a deep chuckle rang through the air.

"How cute," the voice cooed. Harry watched, tensed, as the once semi-crowded street hurriedly emptied. The people almost climbing over each other to leave. Some even took the opportunity to swipe some of the trinkets left unattended on the tables. It wasn't long before Harry and the other boy stood alone. A quick glance at the burly boy caused Harry to mirror his stance. The once cheery teen looked angry and ready for a fight and despite only knowing him for a short time, Harry didn't feel comfortable leaving him to face whatever he knew was waiting for him alone. The grateful look Harry received in return was enough to prove that he chose correctly. "Uma isn't shit. She and her crew will fall before the Huns just like the others."

"Wang Yu," the strong boy muttered as another boy their age stepped out of the shadows. Wang Yu laughed again, before casually walking towards the pair standing in the middle of an empty street.

"I know Gil, the resident idiot, but you," he said pointing at Harry with a dull blade. "I don't know you." 

Gil, Harry figured that was his name, moved in front of Harry. The two stared each other down for a long moment before Wang Yu stepped back with a laugh. He turned, the knife glittering under the neon lights before he made a dismissive wave with the blade. "Protecting your boyfriend, Gil? Is he a good lay?" 

The burly teen moved to attack Wang Yu but Harry grabbed his arm before he had the chance. Gil sent Harry a questioning look but Harry shook his head. Wang Yu wasn't here for a mere brawl. Harry could recognize those. Plus, the moving shadows indicated Wang Yu didn't come alone. He was trying to anger them, cause them to act without thinking past the haze of fury. He'd seen a good share of these tactics during the final battle. The numbers were against them but Harry knew that a good team was nothing without the clarity of their leader.

"Big talk coming from someone named Wang," Harry called. His voice still sounded a little raw and came out raspy to even his ears. His name must have hit a sore spot as the teen actually spun around to glare at him, the knife now held tightly in a white knuckle grip.

"You want to say that again?" Wang Yu sneered. Harry rolled his eyes under his hood. He didn't expect such a third-year comment would rile the other up so well. But if it worked, it worked.

"I think we both know what I'm saying,  _Wang_." Harry smirked slightly at the muffled chuckles floating through the street. Gil didn't even try to hide his mirth as Wang Yu struggled to reply. "That toothpick of a knife must mean a whole lot to if you have to show it off like that. Must remind you of something right, _Wang?"_

"I wouldn't keep talking if I were—"

"Did you name it?" Harry continued. "The knife that is. If not may I offer the suggestion of 'Willy'?"

"Wang's Willy?" Gil parroted, his tone confused for a moment before he understood. The resounding laughter that overtook them made Wang Yu sputter in indignation.

"Exactly, Gil!" Harry said and smiled when the other teen puffed up after the praise. Wang Yu growled as he glanced around the area. He snarled at his gang to stop laughing but it went unheard. Harry watched as the teen seemed to grow angier before he finally snapped.

"Enough!" Wang Yu shouted. Harry snorted at how little it took to make the other boy visibly shake in anger. It was almost sad, really, but Harry couldn't think on it further as the taller teen dove to slash him with the dull knife. Harry leapt away, his back colliding into Gil who pulled him further away from the furious teen. "Don't just stand there! Get them!"

"Watch out for his Willy, Gil!" 

Five other teens emerged from the shadows, each as tall and stocky as Wang Yu and Gil. Harry ignored the feeling of unjust at being the smallest fighter again and quickly dove away from a well aimed punch to the side of his jaw. Though the other teens were large and stronger than he, Harry was easily the fastest of the bunch. He made quick work of dodging every strike, his body ached and screamed during the movements but he couldn't afford to stop.

In fact, Harry hadn't thrown a single punch throughout the brawl. He noticed early on how well he and Gil mirrored each other's movements. Where he would dodge, Gil was quick to attack. Harry was impressed how Gil had come up with there system. The teen was definitely smarter than he first made himself out to be.

Though they were good, Gil and Harry were still outnumbered. During the fight, the two teens were herded in a corner with Wang Yu and two others slowly advancing on them. Each had some type of weapon that could easily kill either teen. The fact of the matter was that Harry was still injured. He could feel his cuts reopening as blood slowly dripped down his body under his clothes. His head and bones ached. And without his glasses, he was fighting half blind. This fight had to end before anyone seriously got hurt. 

Harry, though reserved on using magic on muggles especially as young as the ones attacking them, had no other choice but to use his wand. His core felt tight as he summoned enough energy to conjure a quick jinx. Something that wouldn't too much.

 _"Locomotor Mortis,"_ Harry shouted. His core strained as the jinx sputtered in the air before colliding into their three attackers. With a shout, the three teens fell to the floor. Harry gasped in pain. He had not realised how exhausted, magically and physically, he was. He stumbled back and watched in dismay how the jinx seemed to be wearing off quickly. Before the three teens were fully up, Harry felt Gil pull him away from the wall they were cornered in.

"Let's go!" Harry stumbled to catch up, his lungs felt like they were on fire as the three goons followed after them unsteadily. Gil kept a tight grip on Harry's arm as they raced through the crowded streets. This time the people not having enough time to part for them as they did before. At one point, Gil had to let go of his arm in order to jump over a small wall. Harry quickly followed but they were separated by the crowd. Harry didn't have time to look for Gil as Wang Yu had seen him before he could catch sight of the other teen. Instead Harry turned and lead the gang leader through a dark alley.

Harry's greatest mistake was turning back to see how far off Wang Yu was and tripped over a pile of rubbish in the way. Harry tried to get up but a kick in the chest made caused him to fall back to the ground. He groaned in pain as another kick was delivered to his face. Harry spat out the wad of blood that collected in his mouth and glared at the ground. He heard Wang Yu laugh, still out of breath from the run, before Harry felt the other teen pull his head up by his hair.

"I love a good chase," Wang Yu said, his mouth set in a bloody grin. Harry sneered at the teen but didn't say anything while Wang's blade was pressed against his exposed throat. "Never mess with the son of Shan Yu."

"Should I know who that is?" Harry couldn't help but say. Wang Yu snarled and moved to press the blade harder against Harry's throat when the teens weight suddenly disappeared from on top of him. Harry scrambled to sit up, his back pressed against the wall as he clutched a hand to his slightly bleeding throat. He glanced over at Wang Yu's unconscious body before turning slowly to whoever helped him.

"I said no _BLOOD_  on my _FRONT PORCH_! Is that too _HARD_ to _UNDERSTAND_? Like, Seriously!"                            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry having magic on the Isle will be explained! If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask! Also, comments would be awesome. I live off of those. Thanks for reading.
> 
> P.S Still looking for a Beta if anyone is interested.


	3. Sympathy for the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals are made and lines are crossed. Also singing because this is a Disney fic.
> 
> Please read the note at the end.

**,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸-Sympathy for the Devil-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸**

 

 _"I said no BLOOD on my FRONT PORCH! Is that too HARD to UNDERSTAND? Like, Seriously!"_  

Harry gaped at the sudden shout. His very core shook as the vibrations seemed to rattle in within him. The teen struggled to push himself up but his arms didn't seem to want to cooperate with him. They shook from under him, refusing to lift his body more than a few inches off the ground. A ragged cough escaped his mouth. Harry could feel the sticky wetness cling to the walls of his throat. He swallowed painfully as he unwillingly let himself fall to the floor. 

"Did I actually _KILL_ the little turd?" Harry heard the intruder mutter. The blood in his veins turned cold from the sound of the man's voice. So dismissive and uncaring about another life. Sure Wang was a psycho that tried to maim him but something about the voice made Harry uncomfortable with him being so close to the other teen. Harry turned his body towards the other two, his nails clawing into the cement as he finally managed to push himself up onto his hands and knees. The world seemed to tilt for a moment but Harry stubbornly stayed upright.

"Oh look, he's breathing," the man murmured almost disappointingly. The blurry figure stood in stark contrast in the dark alley. Harry couldn't say for certain if the man was wearing literal drapes or if his eyesight had actually gotten worse since he lost his glasses. He couldn't make out the exact features of the man's face, only the sharp edges of his protruding nose and chin. The figure, no more than a mere blob now, reminded him of Malfoy, with a little Snape thrown in as well. He, judging by the pitch of voice, walked with the grace of a dancer; Proud and confident with the dramatics to boot. His voice was condescending, steady yet almost melodic with dynamics that rose and faltered to its own tune. Harry watched, unable to move much more than a few random twitches of his muscles. He wasn't going to say anything less the man's ire turn to him. That strategy was immediately forgotten as Harry watched the nonchalant man actually nudged Wang's side with his foot. "How unfortunate." 

"G-get away from him," Harry snarled. The figure actually jumped as though he had forgotten Harry was ever there. The air grew tense as the man froze for a moment before kicking Wang's body out of his way and striding over to Harry.

" _G_ _et away from him?_ " the man parroted. Harry bared his teeth, his shoulders tense as the man seemingly danced around him, mocking him. A sudden kick to his left arm caused him to crash to the ground once more. The sudden movement causing Harry to let out a soundless shout before his jaw smacked painfully onto the hard floor. He groaned, shaky arms unsteady as he tried to push himself up once more. Harry hadn't needed to, however, as a strong hand grabbed a fistful of the front of his shirt and _pulled._ Harry yelped as the ground disappeared from under him. His hands unconsciously shot up to grab the offenders wrist but he had no strength to pry the sharp fingers off of him.

"'Get _AWAY_ from him,' he says to a god. How...  _Heroic."_ The man spat as he effortlessly brought Harry up to his face until they were nose-to-nose. Harry's eyes widened at the enraged gold irises that bore into his own green. Now closer, Harry could see the startling facade of the intruder's enraged face. From sharp lines and even sharper cheekbones to the wide grin with no humor and pointed teeth lined in two straight rows. The grey pallor of his skin contrasting starkly with his sunken eyes that seemed to stare into Harry's soul. Long, cold fingers with nails sharpened like claws tore tiny holes into Harry's shirt as the man lifted him even higher off the ground as though he were examining the teen as one would to a dog. "And everyone knows how much I. Hate.  _Heroes."_

"Not— Not everyone," Harry wheezed. 

"Not every— Not everyone?" The man laughed. "You mean to tell  _ME_ that you actually don't  _RECOGNIZE_  me?"

"L-lucky me." The man laughed again. it was a fake one, Harry could tell. The high pitched giggle echoed and bounced off the walls which effectively made Harry's very skin crawl. Harry knew from that moment that the man was mad; Sanity having left him long before he stumbled into him. From prior experience, Harry knew this was the type of man to avoid. Who knew what the loon was capable of. 

"You sure got a mouth on you, I'll give you that," the man said once his laughter died down. For a moment the man merely stared at Harry, his arm never exhibiting the stress of holding up the teenager three feet off the ground. 

"I don't know you," the man finally said. Harry gasped as he was let free. The suddenness preventing him from catching himself before his body met the ground. The teen groaned, his back hot from pain. The man, once again a mere blob, stood still, studying him with a sharp hand under his chin. "I don't know you. I know  _EVERYONE_. It's a small island, not too hard. You... I would remember a  _BRAT_ like you. You're what? Twelve, maybe? I mean sure there's nothing better to do on this _DAMN FORSAKEN PILE OF TRASH_ than the old horizontal tango but I would have figured the idiots I share my air with would learn to use protection by now. I mean just  _LOOK_ at all the annoying little _SHITS_ here. We have a bit of population crisis here, kid. Anyways, who's your mommy or daddy, hmm?" 

Harry stared. He mouth set in a firm sneer as he refused to answer the man's question. But from the looks of it, the man never even expected the teen to answer. He just continued talking, attempting to answer his own question. 

"Funny accent there. Could be another one of Hook's gaggle of fish breaths but the— um the jaw, no, that's all wrong. Queen of warts? No that doesn't seem right. You still seem to have your head. I can scratch out the reject genie for— obvious reasons. Hey kid, is your daddy by chance some creepy old guy with a gypsy fetish? Aw man now isn't _THAT_ a nasty thought. Gross." 

"What are you talking about?" Harry finally rasped. 

"Your parent, duh! I need to know if I'm stepping on anyone's toes before I fry you," the man said as though it were obvious. "I also need to know who to send the remains to. It's been so long since I've had any sort of  _ENTERTAINMENT!"_  

 _"_ Who even are you?" 

"Oh? I forgot about that. How  _RUDE_ of me," the strange man laughed. Harry jumped a little as music suddenly started to play. His head turned in every direction, attempting to find the source. The teen frowned before turning his attention back to the insane man. He noticed that the grey man seemed a bit distracted so he took the opportunity to shakily stand, though unsteadily and leaning against the wall for support.  

" _Please allow me to introduce myself_

 

_I'm a man of wealth and taste._

 

_I've been around for a long, long year_

 

_Stole many a man soul to waste."_

Harry watched in disbelief as the man started to sing. The oddness of the situation did not escape him. It would have actually been a good idea to grab Wang and run but for some reason, Harry found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the man as he seemingly glided through practiced motions. And although this could very well be one of the strangest situations Harry had ever found himself in, he couldn't help but think the man's singing voice was pretty good. 

" _Pleased to meet you!_

 

_Hope you guess my name!_

 

_But what's puzzling you,_

 

_is the nature of my game!"_

One would think after all the time Harry had spent practicing magic he would become accustomed to weird happenings. He flew on brooms and dragons, fought evil wizards, saved magical creatures, and escaped death more times than most grown men and women had in their whole lifetimes. Harry had thought he'd seen it all. Watching a man who, admittedly, looked a bit like a slightly blue Voldemort parade around in an alleyway with two teenage boys, one who had worryingly not gotten up yet, was mind-boggling. Especially as the strange man had now taken to using Wang's unconscious body as a puppet for a series of dances. The sight alone managed to knock Harry out of his stupor long enough to ignore the pain and rush over.

"Don't touch him!" Harry shouted. 

 

_"I stuck around St. Petersburg_

 

_When I saw it was a time for a change_

 

_Killed the czar and his ministers_

 

_Anastasia screamed in vain."_

Harry was not surprised when the man ignored him and merely tossed Wang to the side. The teen barely managed to catch the other boy under his arms before the Asian teen could hit the ground. The sudden weight nearly threw Harry off balance but by some miracle, he remained upright. It took a moment to figure out but Harry managed to carry Wang's full weight on his back. It would have made for a comical sight seeing how Wang was much larger the green-eyed boy but Harry didn't dwell too long on it. 

_"I rode a tank_

 

_Held a general's rank_

 

_When the blitzkrieg raged_

 

_And the bodies stank,"_

"For the love of Merlin! Stop singing!" For a moment, Harry thought the strange man was going to listen. He paused. The music kept going but Harry ignored that detail in favor of keeping his eyes on the deranged man. Just when the teen thought the insanity would end, the man smirked and continued on to another verse.

 

 

 

_"Pleased to meet you_

 

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_

 

_But what's puzzling you_

 

_Is the nature of my game, oh yeah, get down, baby,_

 

 

_Pleased to meet you_

 

_Hope you guessed my name, oh yeah_

 

_But what's confusing you_

 

_Is just the nature of my game, mm yeah,"_

 

Harry wanted to hex the man but the very thought of tapping into his magic did not sit well with him. It wasn't difficult to realize that his core was at a dangerous level. Even the simple spell he had used on Wang's gang earlier had greatly depleted what little magic stores he had left. Using anymore would not only knock him out but could very well kill him. It would be an incredibly moronic way to die. Both Hermione and Madame Pomfrey would have his head. That and he would never hear the end of it if Ron or, worse yet, Malfoy ever found out. He would never hear the end of it in the afterlife. 

 

With a groan, the teen settled to listen until the conclusion of the song. He couldn't escape without leaving behind Wang which, quite frankly, was not an option. The other boy may have been a prat but Harry wasn't going to leave some kid alone with the absolutely mad stranger currently singing a jaunty rock song in their presence. Using magic was impossible and with the way the insane man danced near the mouth of the alley made it impossible for Harry to just make a run for it.

 

So he listened. There was not much else to do, after all. It was as Harry finally let the words register in his mind that Harry realized what was going on. Yes, the man was singing but he had not put together exactly why at that moment. The song, it's lyrics, was an introduction. The man was singing to Harry about who he was. The realization brought forth several impressions. Most were that the man was not only insane but incredibly dramatic. There was no need for a song when all he had to do was give a damn name. Nevertheless, Harry listened raptly for a clue as to who exactly the lunatic was. 

 

_"Just as every cop is a criminal_

 

_And all the sinners saints_

 

_As heads is tails_

 

_Just call me Lucifer_

 

_Cause I'm in need of some restraint"_

 

And there it was. In that verse, a single word, or name rather, caused the metaphorical gears in Harry's head to turn. Lucifer. Harry was by no means a religious person. How could he have been? His whole life was one damnation after the other. The teen remembered how his Aunt would lock him in the cupboard as a child every Sunday as she, Dudley, and Uncle Vernon left for church. She grumbled all the while, mentioning under her breath that no amount of prayers from the neighbors could sap away the evil that wedged itself in Harry's heart. It had hurt Harry immensely hearing that as a child but as he grew older, he learned to take whatever his relatives said about him with a grain of salt. 

That and the Dursley's were kicked out of their church after one of Dudley's tantrums set the minister's pew on fire. Harry was blamed for that somehow as well. 

So while Harry was not entirely confident of his knowledge of the bible and its contents, he was more or less familiar with some of the more famous names and ideas. One of which was the name Lucifer, the ruler of hell. Harry did not know why that specific piece of the song called out to him. He did not understand why the name itself stood out from the rest of the song. He thought maybe it was because it was the only time in the song where it mentioned a title. A name. 

 

_'Just call me Lucifer'_

 

It was the only point in the song that gave the strange man an actual name. However, Harry doubted that was the man's actual name. It... didn't seem right. Harry had long learned to trust his instincts and although the situation was a bit of a stretch, the teen couldn't find it himself to brush aside his doubts. There was something there that Harry was not getting. A key piece that linked the strange man and the name Lucifer.  

And then, it hit him. Literally. A sharp jab in his lower back cause Harry to flinch and hiss out in displeasure. The teen turned his head to look, mindful of keeping a distracted on eye on the dancing loon. With arms held tight against his shoulders stood a wide-eyed Wang. The taller boy's eyes were filled with fear as he blearily watched, frozen, the man dance to his song. Harry could feel the other boy shake against his back. Short puffs of panic filled breaths grazed his cheek as Harry tried to nudge the other boy into awareness. 

"Ha-Ha-Hades," Harry heard the boy whisper fearfully. The man didn't hear him under the loud song currently playing and continued to sing but Harry paused. The name suddenly brought back images of both Hermione and Ron laughing in front of the girl's telly. The afternoon they managed to sneak off to Hermione's home to watch her 'silly' fairy tales. They had gotten into a lot of trouble when the three of them managed to stagger back to Grimmauld Place late into the evening. Mrs. Weasly had nearly sent the whole Order to go look for them but they had just managed to return before they went out the door. 

Hermione had been thoroughly chastised and so had Ron after his mother rounded up at him for an extra lecture. For Harry, however? He had considered that day as one of the best days of his life. A day where he was a normal boy without magic or responsibilities to weigh down on him. A day wasted doing nothing but eating sweets and watching cartoon characters sing and dance on a screen. The punishment handed out by Ron's mum was well worth the series of happy tunes stuck in his head for weeks to follow. 

Harry knew that the name Hades went beyond an animated film. There were stories, actual history behind the name but all Harry knew was the sarcastic, dramatic, and flamboyant character Hermione introduced to him that one summer afternoon. The movie, Hercules, was one of his favorites. The story resonated with Harry for obvious reasons and the music that came along with it was a nice touch. 

Nothing, not even Wang's fearful admission to the man's name, would be enough to consider the thought and yet, Harry couldn't let it go. It fit. The man certainly acted like the character in the movie. His voice was uncanny. Harry couldn't very well make out the details of the man's appearance, not without his glasses, but from what little he could make out of the tall blob was enough to cement the idea into his head. By Merlin, the man even had the pointy features on his face! Harry could admit to that for certain as he thought back to the vivid memory of the man holding the teen up to his face. It was impossible but no less damning. Somehow, this man was— 

"Hades."

 

_"Tell me_ baby _, what's my name_

 

_Tell me_ honey _, can ya guess my name_

 

_Tell me_ baby _, what's my name_

 

_I tell you one time, you're to blame!"_

 

Harry jumped when the man, Hades he presumed, suddenly clapped and swept an arm towards him with a chilling laugh before finishing the verse of his song. Harry felt as Wang impossibly held on tighter to his shoulders in fear. He hissed at the other teen to let go but Wang either refused or couldn't hear him over his own fear. The strange man let out another haunting laugh as he finally finished his impromptu performance. His chest heaved as he stood, arms stretched out wide, as he sent a sharp grin down at the two frozen teens. 

"How was  _THAT_ for an introduction?" he said haughtily. Hades then paused as he seemed to consider them for a long moment. Harry felt chills run down his spine as he felt more than saw his glowing eyes focus on him intently. The moment seemed to last forever but had actually only been a few seconds at the most. As though he had figured something out, Hades nodded his head before snapping a sharp finger and pointing at a thumb behind him. "Hey, yeah, you kid? You're the Hun brat? Beat it, will 'ya. I've got no use for you. Just be glad I decided to let you leave with all your limbs intact."

Harry involuntarily sighed as the taller teen didn't hesitate as he pushed him out of the way as he ran out of the alley. The wizard hardly knew the other boy but it honestly didn't surprise him that Wang would leave him without a second thought. 

"And you," Hades continued as though there wasn't anything wrong with essentially holding a teenaged boy hostage. He rubbed his hand to his chin as though in thought before nodding. "I think you can be useful. You remind me of someone. Ugh, you practically  _REEK_ of her and her chosen ones. It's gross, honestly but hey, I can't afford to be picky these days."

"What are you talking about?" Harry questioned but unsurprisingly remained ignored. 

"Yeah. This could work," Hades thought out loud before he shot an impossibly fast arm out to grasp Harry by his jumper. "You're too clean and, uh, nice to have been raised in this stink hole. How did you get in, huh? No. That doesn't matter. What matters now is how are you getting out? Obviously some sort of magic. I know magic when I smell it, kid. Don't even try to lie. I can— I can work with this." 

"Let—"

"Shh, Shh. An adult is speaking," the man chided him. "Yeah, your definitely not one of those imbeciles spawns. Your eyes are too— are too, blah what's the word? Green, nice shade by the way. Bright. Still have that  _Disgusting_  sparkle to them. How no one noticed you slip through the cracks is a mystery, I tell ya. Let's make a deal." 

"What—"

"Let me  _Finish._ Jeeze, do they not teach manners from wherever you come from? Look, kid. It's obvious you're not from around here so let me give you a little history lesson. This place, notice the rank of fear and lack of deodorant? Yeah, of course you did. Soak it up now. It does wonders for your skin. They call it the 'Isle of the Lost.' Pretty, right? Me? I think it's a bit redundant but eh who's askin'? You got the meanest, most vile villains in history down here. Common crooks, murderers, thieves, the whole works. Been stuck here for about twenty years.  _Twenty. Years._ It's gotten a bit crowded if you can imagine and there is no doubt in my mind that some of the more unsavory folks are more than willing to empty up some space if they catch eye of some wide-eyed toddler such as yourself. So I propose a deal."

Harry frowned at the thought of making some type of deal with the man. The tall male hadn't approved or denied his guess on his name but even then, Harry knew to make deals, especially if the man knew about magic, was not the brightest course of action. He couldn't very well run, however. Harry had tried to retch himself free the moment Hades mentioned magic but the grip on his sweatshirt, and now shoulder, was too strong. A brief flash of Hagrid's sheer strength came to mind but the teen roughly shoved that into the back of his mind. He really didn't want to make a deal but if Harry understood what the man was insinuating, there was not much left for him to do. 

"...What kind of deal?" 

"I offer you protection. I'm sure you're aware that I'm a pretty big deal around here and no one would dare to touch something of mine. I give you my protection and you can wander free around the Ilse without fear of being maimed."

"And what do you get in return?"

"Simple. I want you to find a way off this Island and take me with you. I don't care how you do it. Just find a way out and give me a free ride. After that, you won't have to deal with me again."

"Can't get out?"

"Ugh, do I have to really spell it out for you?" Hades groaned. "There's a damn magical barrier surrounding the island. No one can get in and no one can get out."

"Not even you? Aren't you, like, the ruler of the underworld?" Harry asked condescendingly. The teen knew he was being rather transparent in his attempt at getting a concrete identity out of him but the man either didn't notice or didn't care. 

"My powers are  _WORTHLESS_ under this  _BUBBLE._  I can't even summon a simple small spirit in these conditions. But you, you reek of magic. I haven't smelt it in  _YEARS._ Somehow you are exempt from the barriers spell. I don't know why and frankly I couldn't care less. You got power and I want it. However, you're basically also a nobody here and will get ripped apart in no time. I mean, that brat and his gang almost got to you. If it hadn't been for  _Moi,_ you would have been fish food, no doubt. So you're welcome for that."

"I don't need your protection."

"Pfft, kid don't embarrass yourself."

"You said it yourself, I still have magic. I don't need your protection when I can obviously look after myself."

"Yeah, so where was that magic earlier, huh? Don't be an idiot, kid. Just take the deal. Get me out and I'll make sure you stay alive."Harry remained silent. He really didn't want to make the deal. Hades seemed to realize this and sighed as he ran a hand across his face with a sigh. "Alright, alright. You drive a hard bargain. How about this? What if I can offer you a soul? Any soul, I don't care. Miss mommy or daddy? I can get them for you. Get me out and I'll give you protection _AND_ a single soul of you're choosing?" 

Harry froze. He saw the movie. He knew how this would go but he couldn't just let the offer pass. Harry was accustomed to death. He had seen countless people die right in front of him. Both his parents, Cedric, Dobby, and— Sirius. Sirius was dead and it was his fault. If Harry did what Hades asked him to do then he could very well bring Sirius back. Hades was offering him a way to reunite with his godfather for a single favor. It was almost too good to be true. But Harry hesitated.

"...A soul? Just one and I'll I have to do is find you a way off this Island?"

"Yes. That's all." 

"... Alright. I'll find you a way off in return for protection and a soul. Deal?" Hades stared at him for a long moment before a slow grin overtook his blurry features. Slowly, the man let go the teen go and struck out a hand for the teen to shake. Harry didn't hesitate to grasp the mans cold, grey hand in his own. 

"Deal," Hades agreed with a laugh. The man let go after a second and wiped his hand on his robe before beckoning Harry to follow after him. "This is how things are going to work..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this story last year with all the intentions to finish it. This past year has been... something to say the least. I won't go into too many details and just say it was really rocky at times. I wrote this because Descendants at the time made me happy. It was a cute movie and I really enjoyed it but I lost interest in it along with this story. I honestly forgot I was even writing this but found this chapter in my docs and decided just to upload it even though I don't have plans to continue it. I'm sorry if that upsets people. I really am but I can't keep writing something when I have no desire to do so. I had originally planned just to delete it but I decided not to in the end. Again, I'm really sorry about leaving you all hanging like this.
> 
> I also met someone a year ago in the comments section to this story who had tried to help beta this fic. If you're reading this, I'd like to thank you and also apologize. Man, did I leave you hanging. I honestly didn't mean to ghost you like that. I'm a real jerk, honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> The war was officially won on May 2, 1998. Harry, Hermione, and Ron began to look for the Horcruxes in June of 1997. 
> 
> By Disney movie release timeline, Hercules (June 13, 1997) was the last movie to come before Mulan nearly a full year later (June 5, 1998).
> 
> For this timeline to work, I changed the dates of events in Harry Potter. So instead:
> 
> Final Battle/End of War: May 2, 1999  
> Harry’s first year of Hogwarts: 1992-1993 (school starts in year 1992 but ends on ‘93)  
> The rest follows with the year difference… I feel like I did the math wrong but Idc anymore.
> 
> With the adjustment, Hercules would have premiered two years prior to the final battle (Fifth year) and Mulan one year prior. I highly doubt Harry or Co. would stop by a theater to catch a movie during the Horcrux hunt so I’m going to safely assume that Harry has no Knowledge of Mulan or her story (I hated doing that since I love Mulan but it had to be done.)
> 
> The stories he does know would be:
> 
> Hercules (1998)  
> Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)  
> Pocahontas (1995)  
> The Lion King (1994)  
> Aladdin (1992)  
> Beauty and the Beast (1991)  
> The Little Mermaid (1989)  
> Robin Hood (1973)  
> The Sword in the Stone (1963)  
> 101 Dalmatians (1961)  
> Sleeping Beauty (1959)  
> Peter Pan (1953)  
> Alice in Wonderland (1951)  
> Cinderella (1950)  
> Snow White (1937)
> 
> Such a tiny list but once again, Harry lived a sad, Disney deprived life. Poor boy. Most of these will be mentioned, some in passing and some for plot. Though I’m sure you guys can guess which movies will definitely be contributing to the story.
> 
> Anyways, Please tell me what you think so far. I’d love to hear feedback, even though the story technically hasn’t started yet. I’d love to hear predictions as well. I actually have the whole fic planned out till the end but an interesting comment may change things up a bit. That and I wanna see if I’m being predictable in my writing. 
> 
>  


End file.
